I Hate This Life...
by Jade Skywalker2
Summary: What happens to Faye after Vicious gets a hold of her? A lotta hell..that's what. R and R please
1. Default Chapter

I Hate This Life...  
  
  
  
Hey People. This is my third fic! This will turn out to be a SpikexFaye fic. Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
By the way...I don't own Cowboy Bebop or anything else for that matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye Valentine had been waiting at the ISSP station for over an hour. She turned in the cheap bounty that Ed had found for her. 4,000,000 wulongs... chump change in her purse. At least it was all hers. She didn't have to share... yet.  
  
"Where the hell are they?!" She muttered, standing on the curb. Her Redtail had broken down and she was stranded on Mars. Great... just great... she thought as she turned around to look at the sky. There was a faint sound of a car in the background. It grew louder.  
  
When Faye woke up she found that she was handcuffed to a... car seat?! She looked around at the three other people that were in the car. One of them looked familiar. It couldn't be...  
  
"Vicious.." Faye said under her breath.  
  
"you look surprised to see me Miss Valentine," he said in a low, dark voice.  
  
"What the hell do you want..?" She had also noticed that her legs were strapped to the seat. That scared her more than he did.  
  
"I need your...'help'...Miss Valentine. You are going to help me get Spike."  
  
"Are you such a coward that you need help from a woman?" She spat at him.  
  
He brought up a hand and slapped her across the face. "Do not mock me woman."  
  
"And why not? You are a coward. You can't even find him yourself." She gave him an icy glare that almost dared him to slap her again.  
  
He took that dare, and leaned closer to her, his nose an inch away from hers. "You will do this for me." He kissed her forcefully and she struggled against him. He broke the kiss and stared devilishly into her eyes.  
  
" He doesn't care about me, you know." She said more calmly than she thought she could. " He won't care what the hell you do to me."  
  
"Oh, I think he will. Once he knows who did it..."  
  
Faye was getting a little anxious. "And... just what are you...going to do to me...?" She said in almost a whisper. She asked even though she knew. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
He brought out a knife, and traced it along her shirt, undoing buttons along the way. She realized what he was doing and spat in his face. It was the only thing she could think of doing. Vicious glared at her and slashed the knife across her face. Faye felt the blood trickle down her neck and her chest.  
  
"I said it before. You're wasting your time." She gave him a wry grin. "Spike doesn't care what the hell I do. Going through me to get revenge on him is useless." His reply was another slash across the face.  
  
" It'll be fun no matter what happens," He licked the blood from her neck and breasts.  
  
" I can't believe you..." This was her only chance. It had to work... "The only way you can hurt me is to tie me up first. You are such a coward."  
  
He glared at her with evil eyes, and let his rage take over. He began to slash her body, cutting her clothes and not caring if he cut anything underneath. He laid over her and began to thrust himself inside her again and again. She was going to pay for what she was saying. Faye's smile didn't last for long. When he was done she was a red and blue pulp, Her handcuffs the only thing keeping her up. The other men threw her out of the car and into the alley way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
"Where the hell is that woman!?" Spike yelled. He had been waiting there for an hour, but there was no sign of her. Only the Redtail, and nothing was in there. He turned suddenly at the sharp screeching coming from the alley near the ISSP station. Spike saw a car speed away and sprinted to the alley. He saw a woman lying unconscious and bleeding profusely on the ground. He took a few steps closer.  
  
"Faye..?" He walked closer still and realized that it was her.  
  
"JET!! Get over here!! I found Faye!" 


	2. A new side of Faye

I Hate This Life...  
  
  
  
"No, she hasn't woken up yet. Yes I'll tell you when she does. Will you stop asking questions?!" She heard Jet yell into his comm.  
  
"J...Jet?"  
  
"Faye? You're awake?" The man said as he got up and walked over to the hospital bed.  
  
"Where, where the hell am I?" Faye tried to sit up, but yelped in pain and laid back down.  
  
"Don't try to move, Faye. You were... hurt pretty badly." He said more quieter than usual.  
  
Then it all came back to her. Vicious kidnapped her, raped her, and sent her back to where she came from. Why the hell couldn't he have just killed her then and there? It would've saved time.. and pain. She was throbbing all over. Literally, all over. It hurt to even make a face other than straight. Faye heard footsteps and began to turn towards the door, but decided not to after another yelp.  
  
In walked Spike and Ed. Jet and Spike had decided not to let Ed see Faye until she was awake. Ed was too young to truly know what had happened to Faye.  
  
"Glad you're awake, Faye. I was getting lonely not having anyone to make fun of." Spike said with a goofy grin.  
  
Faye looked at him, and then back at the bed. She didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes. She was about ready to cry. Not only because of the pain she felt on her body, but also in her heart. She felt a need to tell Spike, but wasn't going to. She was going to protect him from Vicious. Faye knew she cared about that bastard. As much as she hated to admit it.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Spike whispered to Jet, even though he knew she could hear him.  
  
"Just be nice to her, will ya? You know what she went through." He whispered back.  
  
"All right, all right. I won't piss her off.." Spike said, almost sadly.  
  
"....How long have I been out?" Faye asked after an awkwardly long silence.  
  
"Abou-"  
  
"FayeFaye's been sleepy-sleep for eight daaaaayyyyssss!!!" Ed jumped in, using her toes to show the exact number.  
  
"Eight days? Wow..." Faye replied quietly.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check how long until you can get out of here." Jet got up and walked out, taking the ever-bouncing Ed along with him. Leaving Spike and Faye alone.  
  
"So who did this to you?" Spike said rather forcefully, staring at Faye.  
  
"I..." No. I can't tell him... for his sake.. "I don't remember."  
  
"How the hell can you not remember?"  
  
"I just don't, all right?!"  
  
"Okay okay! You don't need to yell at me.."  
  
Thank God... Faye thought as Jet walked back in. There had been another awkward silence.  
  
"They said you could go home in two days."  
  
Faye nodded. Get me out of here. I hate hospitals... they're too cold. Like..... Vicious.  
  
Two weeks. It's been two weeks since she came back and she STILL doesn't know anything! Why won't she tell me? Does she NOT want to me to get him?! Spike thought. He was halfway asleep, lying in his bed. For the past two weeks all he could reach was half asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. I WILL kill that bastard the second she tells me. He stood up and walked to Faye's room without even thinking. He knocked quietly on her door.  
  
"Go away..." Came the familiar voice. It sounded more distant than usual. Faye hadn't come out of her room since the day she left the hospital, only to use the bathroom/shower, and to sometimes get a bite to eat. She rarely even did that now. Spike had also noticed that she usually didn't wear skimpy outfits anymore. Just pajama pants and shirt. I didn't even think she owned pants...Spike thought.  
  
He quietly let the door slide open and looked inside. Faye was laying in what looked like the fetal position on her bed.  
  
"Didn't I say to go away...?" She muttered.  
  
He walked over to her bed and sat down. Ignoring her question.  
  
"Leave me alone, Spike.."  
  
"Faye. You have to tell me who did this to you. I can't help if you don't tell me."  
  
"I said I don't remember, and I don't need you're help!" She hissed at him, sitting up to face him.  
  
"Faye.. I'm only doing this to help you." He said, more quietly than he thought he would.  
  
She gave him a strange look. "And what's with this new attitude? Come to help the less fortunate?" 


	3. Gone

"Less fortunate? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Will you just leave me alone..?" Faye Laid back down and turned around so she wouldn't be facing him.  
  
Spike laid down next to her and put him arms around her.  
  
"And just what the hell do you think you're doing..?" She said, neither moving to come closer, or push him away.  
  
"If you're not going to tell me who it is... at least let me help you in some way..." He was blushing. Thank God she can't see me...  
  
Faye turned around, her eyes closed and hands shaking, and put her arms around Spike, blushing the whole time. He brought her closer and held her until she went to sleep. And even after. He hoped she talked in her sleep so he could get some answers. Unfortunately... she didn't. He left her around 3:00 am and walked into the common room where Jet was sitting up, looking at seemingly nothing.  
  
"Did she tell you anything..?" He asked without looking up.  
  
"Nothing." Spike replied and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Damnit.. and the DNA tests haven't come in yet."  
  
".... I think I know who did it." Spike said after a long pause.  
  
"You do? Who?" Jet looked up from his interesting spot on the floor.  
  
"I know she knows. You can see it in her eyes."  
  
Jet nodded. "And...?"  
  
"It's like she's protecting me from him. She would only do that for one person."  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"Vicious."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I'll tell you late-" There was a scream from Faye's room.  
  
They jumped up and ran into her room to find... her not there.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Where the hell did she go?!" Jet yelled.  
  
They searched the entire Bebop. Even the Redtail was still there.  
  
"She's been kidnapped by him." Spike assumed out loud.  
  
"Now... don't think that yet. Just because we're in the middle on space, and the fact that all of our ships are still here means nothing." Jet tried reassuring himself.  
  
"Jet. She's been kidnapped." 


	4. Trapped

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" Faye screamed at the driver and the two other men that rode with her in a car to only God knows where.  
  
"Do not worry Miss Valentine. We have been given strict orders as to your care." The person to her left said.  
  
"Oh really? And exactly who gave you these instructions..?" She inquired, bitterly sweet.  
  
"You will find out soon enough Miss Valentine," the driver said, looking into his rearview mirror. Obviously not looking at her face.  
  
"Perverts..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
They arrived at very large, and lovely mansion not even twenty minutes after she had been kidnapped. The two men in the back stepped out of the car, and helped Faye out of it. She was in handcuffs, again, and she couldn't get out of the stretch limousine by herself. They walked her into the mansion and took her to a room. The taller man uncuffed her and they both left her alone in the room.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what kind of torture my host will put me through..." she muttered, looking around the very well decorated room. She knew who had done it, but preferred not to say his name.  
  
It was not long until the door silently swooshed open.  
  
"Ah, I see my quest has arrived." A man said, walking into the unusually bright room.  
  
"Guest? Oh, and here I thought you had kidnapped me. Well, what was I thinking?" Faye mockingly said to her "host."  
  
"I would not speak like that if I were you. You are now my... permanent guest, and you need to learn some respect." Vicious said coolly, taking a seat in front of the scowling Faye.  
  
"Permanent? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"You... did not do your job little one, and so, you must be punished. You are going to liver here now. You may not leave this property. For ANY reason. Everything you need will be right here. Please, make your self comfortable," He stood up and gestured around the room. "Your room is on the third floor." With that said, he walked to the door. "I have some business to attend to. Enjoy your stay here, Little One."  
  
Her mouth was wide open by the time he left. Permanent.. as in.. FOREVER?! She grinned. If he thinks he can keep me here, he's got another thing coming to him. And... I know I'm going to hate that name... Little One. I'm anything But little..  
  
She walked out of the room, and began exploring her new "permanent" home. Faye started with the bottom floor. After all, she was already there, right? There was a very elaborate kitchen, is that REAL gold? A very nice living room. This obviously hasn't been lived in... THREE bathrooms? On the FIRST floor? Damn I wish that guy wasn't Vicious... Oohh... these look expensive. Note to self: When in the process of leaving this place, grab some of those..  
  
The second floor was just as elegant. There was another bathroom, a common room, this one Has been lived in. Finally, something that looks like more than ghosts live here. The common room had two fireplaces, and took up over half of the second floor. There was, what she guessed, to be a guest bed and bath, and finally... it was on to the top floor.  
  
Faye found 5 more bed rooms, but four of them were locked. What the hell? I only have one option?! Thanks for making me feel comfortable. She walked into the room and looked around. The room was very spacious, and had it's own Master bath. The bed was also large, probably a king, and was covered with black silk sheets. Ohh... lovely... Faye thought sarcastically. Oak and maple furniture adorned all four walls, and a chess table was off in a corner. A small note was left on the bed. Fate picked it up and read it out loud.  
  
To my Little One,  
  
Welcome to your room. I hope you like it. You will be sharing it with me. Feel free to take a bath and change those clothes of yours. I'll be back this evening.  
  
Vicious.  
  
Oh yeah...Faye thought, I hate that name... she threw the letter down. "I have to share a room with that man?!" She threw herself on the bed. After a while of thinking of an escape plan she sat up. I do need a bath though.. oh, what will one little bath do.. right? She went to the bathroom and locked the door. Faye slipped out of her clothes and into the bath tub- well spa. The water was warm and comforting.  
  
I wonder what clothes he bought for me. They better be in good taste.. she had dozed off before she had realized it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinda boring... I know.. but more will happen next time. I promise! 


	5. Red Wine

Vicious walked into the bedroom and stretched. It had been one hell of a day. All he could think about was his Little One. By the looks of it, she was still in the bath. Perfect..  
  
He grabbed a bottle of red wine, two glasses, and stepped into the bathroom. Faye woke up and looked around.  
  
"Don't you know to knock first..?" She said, trying to be as brave as she could, even though she was still scared of him.  
  
"Don't you know this is my house..?" He replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"Wh-what's with the wine..?" She couldn't help but stutter.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little welcoming... gift." He said. He sat it down by the edge of the spa and began taking of his shirt.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She sat up a little, but quickly realized what she was doing and sat back again.  
  
"Joining you. It's not a welcoming if there's only one person now is it..?" He said, slipping into the warm water. Faye had shut her eyes. She didn't want to think about what he might do to her this time.  
  
He waded over to her with the glasses and wine. Faye tried to get away, but Vicious held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Let go of me.." She half-whispered to him.  
  
"Why do you want me to, Little One?" He whispered back, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I'm not your Little One, Vicious."  
  
"You will be.. Faye."  
  
She struggled harder, but he pulled her into a rough kiss. She finally gave up. It was no use. She wasn't strong enough to pull away from him. She gave into his kiss, but swore she wouldn't give in any father.  
  
He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss. She tensed against him, when he pulled her closer. Faye could feel everything on him.. everything. She struggled once again but still couldn't break free. Once she had stopped struggling, he pulled her as close as he could, and began kissing her neck, knowing she wouldn't try to break away again.  
  
Damnit!! I said I wouldn't let him go any father!! Let me go you asshole!! I'm not getting out of here am I..? She wondered. Faye Valentine.. this is Not the way you act!! She tried getting away again. He only held on tighter, almost to the point of hurting her.  
  
He released her finally and smiled at her. She glared back. He grabbed the wine and filled the two glasses. He held one out to Faye, but she refused. Vicious went to her again, and forced her to drink it.  
  
She almost spit it out, but she was so thirsty. After about a min she blinked and asked, "What kind of wine is that anyway..?"  
  
He smiled again, almost evilly. "A kind.. made very specially for you.. Little One."  
  
She stared at him. "you drugged me?!"  
  
"Just a little... I couldn't have you screwing up my plans on your first night."  
  
She went to reply, but couldn't say it. She was feeling a little light headed, and woozy.  
  
Vicious waded to her and resumed kissing her neck. This time, she didn't fight back. She nearly welcomed him. He kissed her collar bone, and jaw line. Her eyes were shut and she pulled him to her. He smiled and kept kissing her, pulling her closer to the stairs of the spa.  
  
He brought her out, still kissing her, and laid her down on the bed. She opened her arms to him, as well as her legs. He laid over her, and kissed her breasts, and her stomach, moving downward slowly. He reached her femininity and began sucking on it. Faye moaned with pleasure. In her mind, she couldn't believe what she was doing, but her body couldn't stop itself. Faye moaned again, which was Vicious' signal to go back up. He kissed her, and laid on top of her fully. Faye wrapped her legs around Vicious' waist. He winked at her, and inserted himself inside her. She groaned, and he began thrusting faster and faster. Vicious kissed her passionatly, and Faye drove her tongue inside his mouth, moaning inside his mouth. When they reached the climax, he looked at Fay's beautiful body. Her arched back was perfect, and even the loud "Vicious!!" was perfect.  
  
Faye woke up in the black silk sheet bed, and looked around. "What the fuck happened last nigh-" She saw Vicious and immediatley remember everything.. 


	6. Pictures

"Good morning... Little one," Vicious said softly, turning in the bed so that he could put his arms around Faye.  
  
"Good..... morning.." She replied in a whisper.  
  
"Did you sleep well..?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
He smiled. "I have some business today. I'll be home this afternoon." With that, he kissed her, got dressed and left the room to take a shower in one of the other bathrooms.  
  
Faye laid in the black bed, contemplating on what she should do next.  
  
"I've got to get out of here... but... he's being so nice to me." Should I leave... or should I stay? She looked around the room. No one on the Bebop cared about me anyway. I bet they don't even know I'm gone... or they're celebrating it. I... I guess I'll stay here for a little while, just to see what happens.. She made sure everyone in the house was gone before she got up and took a shower.  
  
The whole time in the shower she thought of what everyone was doing on the Bebop. She pushed them out of her mind when she turned off the water. They don't care... She got dressed and went exploring the house for another time. She found herself in a room she hadn't found the first time. It wasn't as Gothic as the rest of the house, and it was full of pictures. Pictures? Why would Vicious have a room full of pictures?  
  
She walked farther into the room, looking all around her. She noticed one picture that caught her attention. She picked it up and immediately recognized who it was.  
  
"Spike..." And he was.... laughing. Spike? Laughing? Genuinely? Wow... There were others in the photo as well. Vicious...He was smiling. In the middle of the two was a blonde haired woman. She looked to be near the same age as Spike and Vicious. She didn't recognize the other three in the picture. Wait... one of them she did. Gren? I knew he knew Vicious.. but I didn't think he knew Spike too.  
  
Faye set that picture down, and picked up another. This time it was only Spike, Vicious, and the blonde haired woman. They looked so happy. She smiled at the picture when she looked at Spike. He looked the happiest. His arm was around the blonde woman. Faye's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"That's... Julia." She quickly set the picture down, and stood completely still.  
  
"What are you doing in here...?"  
  
Faye turned around. "You're... you're back.. I.. I'm"  
  
Vicious walked toward her and grabbed her arm tightly, nearly drawing blood. "No one is allowed to come in this room. Especially you. Now get out, and don't come in here again." He shoved her out and closed the door, staying in the room.  
  
She turned back to see the door close. Faye looked at her bruised arm. Her eyes narrowed and she walked toward the kitchen, hoping that alcohol would take away the stinging pain.  
  
Oh! He won't hurt you Faye... She mocked herself. Oh yeah... good going Faye. I'm getting out of here tonight. Man he has a tight grip... She sipped on her beer and spent the rest of that day planning her way out.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Don't give a damn? Good for you! Sorry that took so long... I had no inspiration!! Anyways.... the other two people in the picture are Shin and Lin... although you probably already knew that. Next chapter up soon!! 


	7. Escape

Late that very night, Faye grabbed everything she wanted to take and quietly slipped down the stairway and into the entrance hall. The tried unlocking the door, but for some reason, She couldn't.  
  
"Damn door!" She whispered. "Why. Do. You. Have. To Be. So. Difficult!" She tugged at the door handles, and tried picking the locks. Nothing worked. She ran towards the back door, hoping it was easier than the front. "You stupid doors!" She covered her mouth when she realized that she had said that a little too loudly for a sleeping house.  
  
"I'll just have to make my own exit then..." She quietly ran back upstairs and into the second story living room. Faye stopped, and looked around. "Aha!" There was an open door leading to a balcony. That's perfect! She looked around the grounds to make sure that there were no guards, and dropped "her" stuff to the grass below. The young and determined woman looked around for a way to get herself down without hurting herself.  
  
"Stop Miss Valentine!" A guard yelled at Faye. She looked back and saw him and six others behind him, pointing their guns at her. Vicious was standing off to the side of them.  
  
"You forget, Little one, this house is heavily guarded. There are sensors everywhere that detect even a fly's movement. You cannot escape."  
  
"And you forget, Vicious Dear, That I can get out of anything, security or not." Faye jumped off the balcony, and landed with an ungraceful thud on the ground below. She looked up just in time to see a pack of dogs rushing at her. She sprung up and began running, grabbing the one thing that she wanted to take with her most, despite the enormous amount of pain she was in.  
  
"After her. She will not be leaving this place." Vicious shouted to his guards, sending them on their way.  
  
Faye kept running, past the fountain in the front lawn, looking back every once in a while to see the dogs gaining on her every second. She didn't stop running. Not for the gun shots, the men yelling, or the dogs nipping at her heels. She ran until she couldn't run any longer. Thankfully, she had lost them a while back.  
  
Faye hurt all over. Especially in her left leg. One of the stray bullets hit her and she went down, only for a split second. She got right back up and continued running, no matter how bad it hurt. Where is that damn communicator?! She searched her small bag, then her jacket. Found it!! Pleeeeaaase let them answer...  
  
"Hello..?" It was Jet. Thank God!  
  
"Jet??"  
  
"Faye?! Where the hell have you been?! Spike said you got kidn-"  
  
"Jet! You HAVE to come get me!! And yes, I was kidnapped. I'll tell you later.. wait.. where's Spike?"  
  
"Slow down! He's out looking for you."  
  
"Looking....? For... me...?" Why in the hell would SPIKE, Mr. Indifference give a damn about where I am? I don't owe him money..  
  
"Look. Where are you..? I'll tell Spike, and have him come get you." The comm shut off.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that that was kind of short. The next chapter will be better! It's from the POV of Spike, after he finds out Faye's been kidnapped. Hopefully it'll be up shortly!! 


End file.
